Music of my lost heart
by Mrs.LaceUp
Summary: After suffering the loss of her brothers and best friends, Mitchie lost herself and the love of her music. Now after two years of watching her daughter fall further from who she is, Connie steps in. Will this trip to Camp Rock help her move past her loss and regain the love that she lost or will it only worsen her hatred? Who will help her move on?
1. Chapter 1 Preface

**Characters and ages (SUBJECT TO CHANGE): **

**Mitchie: 15 **

**Tyler (Mitchie's brother): 17 **

**Chris (Mitchie's friend and band mate): 16**

**Brian (Mitchie's friend and band mate): 17**

**Sierra: 15**

**Logan: 17**

**Amber (Mitchie's tormentor): 16**

**Nate: 15 **

**Shane: 18 **

**Jason: 20**

**This story follows the original storyline just with a twist. The characters are basically the same in terms of behavior. A warning ahead of time there is minor (I mean ****minor****) mention of underage drug and alcohol use. Don't read it if you don't like it.**

_**LET THIS STAND FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THIS FIC, JUST THE PLOT.**_

**Anyways... on with the story.**

* * *

**Connie's P.O.V.:**

_Who in their right mind is ringing the doorbell at three o'clock in the morning?_ I crankily thought to myself as I rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Steve, and ventured down the stairs to answer the front door. Imagine the _joy_ I felt in what I saw. Mitchie, in handcuffs, accompanied by Sam, a family friend who happens to be a police officer. It appeared like he was helping her keep her balance. _Dear God, she's drunk! What every mother wants for her fifteen year old child!_

"Hey Connie," greeted Sam.

"Sam, what in the — Mitchie, what are you doing out of the house in cuffs?" I asked, trying to rap my head around how any of this happened. I moved back to let them in.

"Well, I found her trying to walk here. I think she was coming from a party and as you can see, she had a few drinks." He said sitting her on the couch. "I decided to bring her home but we still have a problem Connie. This is the 2nd time I've caught her drunk off her ass. She's only fifteen; I can't keep covering for her. I know she's still having a hard time but it's been two years, something's gotta give. I can't cover for her again or I'll lose my job. Just... just try to keep her out of the liquor, please?" he asked headed back towards the door.

"Thank you so much Sam. I don't even know what to say except thank you. Steve and I will take care of this, I promise. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too, and be careful,"

"I will Connie. You keep Minnie out of trouble." He said referring to Mitchie by her childhood nickname.

"We will," I said as I closed the door.

"Why, Michelle?" I asked looking at her with a desperate need to understand.

"Because I felt like it _Connie_," she slurred.

"Don't get smart with me and you know what I mean. Why do you keep doing this? What are we doing wrong?"

"You forgot him," she said.

"We forgot who?"

"You forgot Tyler."

"What? What are you talking about? Your father and I would never forget him."

"What was yesterday?" she asked.

"It was the 22nd..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Yeah, you guys didn't even acknowledge it. I told you guys for days last week, I even left a note on your dresser, about his party. You never showed so why not party for all four of us?"

"Mitchie, you know we didn't mean to forget—"

"You didn't forget you ignored, there's a difference," she said rising from the couch. "Have a good night." She said, going upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed as I trailed behind her, going to my room. Steve was waiting for me with a questioning look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sam brought her home. She's drunk again. She's upset because we forgot about the party she and the boys were throwing for Tyler." I explained.

"Oh, man. That was yesterday," he sighed, exasperated. "Should we try to go talk to her? I can understand her being upset we forgot the party, but the drinking needs to stop." He said, getting up.

"No," I said pulling him back to bed. "Let her sleep, we can talk to her in the morning."

"Alright," He said, pulling me close as he settled in. "I just want things to go back to normal."

"We can't have normal but we can try to get our baby girl back. I think I have a way to fix this. We can talk more about it in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, good night."

"I love you too." And with that, I drifted off to sleep thinking of my baby and life before he was gone.

* * *

**Okay. **_**Now **_**the story has officially begun. I like this version much better, though there's still work to do. There are a total 658 words in this chapter without the author notes.**


	2. ANNOUNCMENT

**YAY! I know what I want to do with this story now and you can thank Machine Gun Kelly! I thought this was going to turn out a Mitchie/Shane or Nate story... turns out this story is better suited for an original character. With a clear vision in my head, I will begin typing out THE ENTIRE STORY and have chapters posted sporadically as I get time to do so. Keep in mind it takes time to perfect a story as much as you can especially for me so... yeah. Celebrate!**


End file.
